


The Confrontation

by Luv2write



Series: Coming Home [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv2write/pseuds/Luv2write
Summary: Mac is finally safe with Jack. But what will happen when James shows up to claim his son?





	The Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all!  
> Thanks so much for reading and leaving such encouraging reviews! I appreciate it!  
> I think this is the last part of this series, so I hope you enjoy!  
> Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

After Jack had gotten Mac to calm down, they made their way down the ladder and toward Jack's house.  
Mac didn't know what to say, he was a little embarrassed to have cried like that on Jack, but at the same time he knew the man loved him like a real father should and wouldn't judge him for acting like that. He was greatly comforted by Jack's presence by his side. With Jack's arm laying gently over his shoulders, and his body pressed closely to Jack's side as they walked, he decided this was the safest he had felt since his mom died.  
They entered the house and Jack guided him to sit on the smooth leather couch in the living room.  
Mac swallowed hard, upset at losing physical contact as the man sat him down, but then remained standing.  
"I'll be right back, bud, okay?" Jack said gently. "You wait here."  
Mac just nodded mutely, not trusting his voice to work normally.  
Mac just stared at his hands, fidgeting while he waited. What would happen now, he wondered. He knew Jack wouldn't let him go back to his dad, but that still left his future unsure.  
When Jack returned he carried an ice pack, a cup of orange juice, and a piece of toast.  
"You hungry, bud?" Jack asked him gently.  
Mac hesitated, he hadn't eaten since yesterday, but his stomach was so unsettled with nerves.  
"Maybe I'll just start with the juice?" He said hesitantly, glancing up at Jack for a moment before dropping his gaze again.  
"Sure thing." Jack said, sitting down on the couch, and handing Mac the drink.  
Mac took it and drank it down in a few gulps, then gently set the glass down on the rustic coffee table.  
After a moment of silence Jack carefully put his arm around Mac's shoulders, and Mac leaned into the hold with a soft sigh. Jack grabbed the ice pack off the table and put it against the bruises on Mac's face, causing Mac to flinch at the cold. He had to force himself to stay still, knowing that Jack was just trying to help him. As the cold began to take affect he felt himself relaxing, and his eyes starting to slip closed. Just when he was about to doze off leaning on Jack, a loud bang made both him and Jack jump in surprise.  
"Angus!" He heard a voice yell.  
He realized with a sickening thought that it was his dad's voice. How had he found him so fast?  
Jack jumped off the couch at the shout, almost knocking Mac off the couch in his haste, he grabbed the arm of the couch in a death grip, staring wide eyed at the entry way where his dad was now standing.  
"Angus." His father growled in an angry voice. "I knew you would be here. You'd better get up and come with me this instant."  
Mac just stared at his dad in shock, unable to help trembling in the face of his dad's wrath.  
"He's not going anywhere with you." Jack broke in as he stared with deep anger at James.  
"He's my son!" His dad yelled. "I can do whatever I please with him!"  
Just as Jack opened his mouth to say something, his dad shoved past the man and grabbed Mac by the arm, prying him off of the couch.  
"No!" Mac couldn't help but yell in fear, his pulse racing. "Don't hurt me, please!"  
He closed his eyes and flinched away when his dad brought his hand up, it obvious what he was about to do. But instead of pain, Mac felt his dad release his arm, and he tumbled to the floor with a gasp.  
There was a loud crack and stumbling sound, Mac ventured a glance up and started in surprise, his dad lay on the floor with a shocked look on his face and a very angry Jack stood over him. Mac closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch, Jack wouldn't let his dad hurt him anymore.

When James had pushed past him, grabbed Mac, and tried to hurt him, Jack had lost it. He'd grabbed the pitiful excuse of a father and let loose a punch straight into James jaw, knocking the man to the ground. Now as Jack stood panting and glaring angrily at James, he couldn't help but wonder what the man thought now that he'd gotten a taste of his own medicine.  
"Get out of my house." Jack growled. "If you ever come back here, I will seriously make you regret it."  
James stood slowly to his feet, staying out of range of Jack's fists.  
"He's still my son." James protested weakly, most of the fight having gone out of him.  
"Not anymore." Jack said, his intense glare making James shift uncomfortably.  
Jack took another step closer. "He's my son now."  
James slowly backed towards the front door. "Fine, take him. He doesn't mean anything to me, he's useless anyways."  
With that James turned and left the house in hurry as he saw the anger building on Jack's face again.  
In the silence that followed Jack heard a soft sniffling and turned to quickly make his way back to where Mac remained on the floor, crying softly into his arms.  
"Hey, Mac, it's okay." Jack said, concern in his gaze. "I won't let him hurt you ever again, I promise."  
Mac looked up at him, his blue eyes bright with tears.  
"I know you wont." He whispered, then he threw his arms around Jack in a tight hug, which Jack immediately returned.  
After a minute Mac cleared his throat and sat back, still leaning against Jack.  
"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Mac whispered. "About me being your son?"  
Jack felt his heart break at those words, how he loved this boy and wished he could take away all the pain and hurt from his past.  
"Of course I did." Jack replied with confidence. "We'll get it made official too. You'll never have to see James again."  
"Thanks, Jack." Mac said softly.  
"I love you, bud." Jack told the boy gently with a smile.  
Mac leaned in for another hug.  
"I love you too, Jack." Mac replied with happiness.  
Locked in an embrace, Jack knew they would have rough times ahead, but love and time would heal all wounds, and the boy in his arms was worth whatever it took.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Macgyver show, I'm just a fan.


End file.
